


Torment

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answer to the insanity that was Calleigh with idiot Eric...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirational quote: "Light me on fire, Bleed yourself under my skin" -- C J Marlowe  
> courtesy of licenseartistic

How she teases and torments with an ease that even she is unaware of. The sway of her hips as she walks, the flex of muscles and lush womanly curves. When I started noticing is a mystery that I cannot concentrate on long enough to solve.

But I cannot walk away from her enigma, her mystery, her novel of things unsaid.

It makes me question everything happening inside of me, from my choices of partners to the wet, hot ache that makes me squirm. I've spent so much time staring questioningly at Eric, wonder what fit of madness made me fall in love with him, that he has pulled away in confusion. It's a relief, his suffocating presence in my life lessened, even as it makes work… complicated.

"Calleigh?" Oh no… it's her… What do I do now? "Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet and out of it lately. Something happened with Eric, didn't it?"

The rich, chocolate gaze of this enticing woman has me mute, my tongue like a chunk of shoe leather in my mouth. What can I say to her? What can I do to save my sanity, much less my dignity? I feel like an inferno waiting to explode, the heat beneath my skin more real than the thick of my blood. All I can do is nod, my throat so tight with emotion that I can barely breathe and my eyes blind with tears.

Then… and then… there is the haven of her arms around my shaking body, her trim, curvaceous body cradling mine. She both cools the fire and fans the flames…

And all I can do is weep.


End file.
